User blog:ArmorDragoWizardDrum/Buddyfight.
So, everyone has heard about the whole Raijin quitting business. I feel sad that a player is leaving this game. When I try to apologize though, I get responded with a comment saying it's ironic that I would say that when this is partially my fault by playing Dragon World. What I will respond to that, is with a question. How did I cause a player to quit just by playing the world I wanted, and not even battling him once ever? This. This comment that was deleted is still making me dispute. I feel as if I'm not able to play a world I want anymore, and no. This is NOT against negative criticism. That comment, was purely a burning fist of hate aimed directly at me. Can we not play the worlds we want anymore? Must the players of Dragon World be blamed for every problem the game has now? Some will say they only have problems against just Dragon World or Bushiroad, but there are many comments that just make it seem as if we are the source of problems and hate. How are we causing hate by just playing a world? It's not our fault for wanting to play it, and if you just blame us for playing said world just because we are, and say we cause problems just for playing the game, then you are the source of hate. You generate the hate and negative attitudes of the game if you blame us for playing a world and saying every problem with the game is OUR fault. It enrages me that people just blame us like that! You have NO reason to always blame the problems on us, because it just creates emotional instability in the community. If you have a problem, take it up with Bushiroad, not us! We should be able to play a world if we want when we want to and not get accused of causing EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM WITH THE GAME! IT'S NOT OUR FAULTS FOR JUST PLAYING THE GAME WITH THE DECK WE WANT! It's so annoying that people would just accuse us of ruining the game for playing it, when it's not OUR faults the world has gotten so much support! We should be able to enjoy this game together. If the community can't accept that people play Dragon World without blaming them for the problems of the game and community just for playing the world. That one comment... Just... It feels like a constant beatdown. Repeatedly being told that I'm just a stupid Dragon World player, we cause all the problems, and being called nicknames. It's child-like for a community of people who are mostly ages 18+. I thought people would know better than to just accuse others for another's problems. I won't let this get to me, but I won't let it continue. I can play Dragon World if I want to, and so can others! Don't blame us for playing it if you just hate the support it gets or just the world in general. Category:Blog posts